One or more aspects relate, in general, to user authentication, and in particular, to facilitating the creation and use of passwords used in authentication.
Secure access is of paramount importance in many environments, including those that provide access to data, information, currency, and/or physical access to a location, such as, for instance, a building, a vehicle, etc. Such access may require the use of a password.
Passwords are used by users in many daily tasks, including accessing a computer, a mobile device, an account, etc., to name just a few examples. However, the need for increased security has made it more difficult for users to create and/or remember passwords.